


Raising Hell: A Soulmate Story

by Sheena_Stalwart



Series: Spider-Man Soulmate AU stories [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers - Freeform, Baby, Cute, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Married Life, Matching hero suits, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sassy Peter, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Telepathy, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena_Stalwart/pseuds/Sheena_Stalwart
Summary: If you enjoyed reading my Spider-Man in a Soulmate AU story and the follow up short story Still Burning... Then you will love this next short story in the series!!





	1. SORE Losers

“You’re the worst!” Peter huffs. 

“That’s weird- you mispronounced, “best” again… is English not your first language?” you smirk.

“Why did I marry you again?”

“Soulmate cosmic bond or some shit…” 

“That’s a terrible reason…” he says with a little smirk. 

“I warned you plenty of times that I was trouble! But nooooooo- you insisted!” you giggle. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” he says waving at you dismissively, “We should’ve played a game of checkers before we tied the knot… I would’ve reconsidered everything- That should be part of obtaining a marriage license.”

“You’re such a sore loser!” you laugh. 

“I am not!” he defends as he moves a red piece across the board, “I just don’t like it when you do your little cheat!”

“It’s not a cheat!” you insist. “It’s perfectly legal!”

“Well, it’s not very sportsmanlike!” he pouts. 

“It’s still possible to beat me! You just have to force me out of my usual strategy!” 

Peter’s mind fizzles with annoyance and frustration that feels like dead radio static. 

He moves his last piece forward. With all of your back row pieces still in their start position, Peter has no kings and no more moves left. 

He throws his hands up with sarcastic surprise, “Oh, look… you won again…” he grumbles. 

“You’ve gotten really sassy with age, you know that?” you chuckle. 

“I think you rubbed off on me,” he smiles. 

You freeze, “You’re not letting me win on purpose, right?” you ask suspiciously. 

“No! I’m not I promise! Scan my emotions! You’ve been winning fair and square!”

You close your eyes and concentrate on him through the cosmic bond. He’s happy. His heart is beating fast, but not guilty fast and there is still that believable tinge of saltiness left over from the loss. He’s telling the truth. 

“Why would I lose on purpose?!” he exclaims. 

“Oh, I don’t know… maybe because you purposefully lost at mini-golf last weekend!” you shout.

“What?!” he tries to brush it off like it's an absurd possibility but you can already feel him become flustered in his mind. 

“You totally lost on purpose! Don’t even try! You felt guilty the whole car ride home. Just like you feel guilty right now! Don’t lie to me, Parker! You’re bad at it!”

“Why would I lose mini golf on purpose?!” he says in a high pitched tone. 

“Because you know I hate losing-”

“-So?-”

“-And when I lose I get upset and you think it’s bad for the baby…” you raise an eyebrow at him with attitude. 

He lets out a huff. 

Check mate!

“Well- it is bad for the baby!” he says defensively. 

You laugh. You stand up and waddle towards him. He puts his hands on either side of your belly and kisses it. 

You run a hand through his his hair as he looks up at you with soft eyes. 

His tenderness and love wraps around you like a hug, renewing you. 

Then you feel something flicker in his mind. 

No. It can’t be. 

You give him curious look. 

He just wiggles his eyebrows in confirmation. 

Peter opens up his mind to reveal to you his sudden lustful desires. 

“Peter!” you chide. 

“Whaaaaat?” he whines as he takes your hands in his and starts peppering them with kisses. 

“You can’t be serious!” 

“What’s the worst that could happen? You’re already knocked up!”

“I hate you.” 

“That’s weird- you mispronounced, ‘love’ again… is English not your first language?” he sasses back. 

You roll your eyes at his echo of your earlier comment. 

“Oh, please! You love me! You love me so much you were begging me to knock you up for the second time when you were in the laundry room!”

You scoff, “Please! I was not ‘ _ begging _ ’... I merely  _ let _ you. Stop over-exaggerating! I was honestly just trying to do laundry! It was you who burst in with your ‘Spidey senses’ tingling and a rock hard boner…”

“Yeah… but you called me, ‘Daddy’!” 

“You’re a father! It was factual!” 

Peter grabs your ass cheeks and pulls you closer until his face rests against your swollen belly, “That’s true… but that’s not why you said it the second time!” you could feel his happiness spilling into your consciousness as he replayed his memory of the moment in your mind.

“Okay, yeah…” you admit with a defeated sigh. 

“It reminded me a lot of the first time I got you pregnant… You remember that night?” 

“You mean the night of your one and only speeding ticket?!” you tease. 

“Hey- It was worth it!” Peter laughs. “And don’t even try to lie- you were DEFINITELY begging that time.”

You roll your eyes pretending to be annoyed with all your husband’s mushy talk about those times. You concede, “Fine. Yes, that time I did beg… but you were absolutely out of control that night, Parker!”

“Yeah!” he says unapologetically, “Of course I was! My stubborn wife that rejected all of my advances for months finally wanted to start a family with me- and with all those soulmate pheromones- and ah-” Peter began to moan, “The way you were pleading for me to spill my load inside you!” Peter started licking his lips and his hand crept up your inner thigh. 

You sigh, “But you didn’t have to break the fucking bed…” 

“You left me no choice!” he growled. “And as I recall you didn’t exactly keep your cool either, missy. If I remember correctly even the ceiling caught fire and-” 

“Okay! That’s enough!” you say cutting him off from embarrassing you further. “You got me. I was young and very horny back then! I get it!”

“...You still are…” he said kissing your stomach again. 

“Sorry, babe but I’m not very much of either anymore…” you say with tired sigh. 

“You’re perfect,” Peter says grabbing your hands once more. He gives them an affectionate squeeze. His spark and love for you has never waned. Sometimes you wonder where he finds the energy. 

Even now, as he looks up at you, he still holds out hope that this conversation will end with sex. 

“Why are you so horny right now?!” you burst out with laugh, “You’re like a teenage boy! I look and feel like a beached whale right now!”

“No you don’t! Don’t even say that!- I mean have you seen your tits? They’re- they’re-”

“REALLY FUCKING SORE AND YOU’RE NOT TOUCHING THEM!” you scold. 

“Okay, okay, okay- that’s fine!” he says back pedalling. “... But can I look at them?” 

“Peter!”

“What?! We still have an hour before the playdate’s over! We never get any alone time!” 

“My feet feel like bursting balloons!”

“Then why don’t we head over to the bed room and I’ll massage them and take some of the pain away… Hm? How about that?”

“That sounds- okay- that sounds really nice… but what’s in it for you?”

“Time with my beautiful wife when there isn’t a squirrely four year old wiggling between us…” he says with that dopey handsome smile. 

“She’s really gotta learn to sleep in her own bed at some point… or we’re never going to have sex again…” you relent. 

His mind perked up as soon as you said ‘sex’. He was like a hound hearing his master’s call. It makes you smile. Peter stands up and helps you do a penguin-like march to the bedroom. You feel like it takes a million years to get there. 

“UGHH!” You cry out in frustration, “I hate feeling so handicapped!” 

“Shhhh! It’s okay! It’s okay! You’re almost there!” he soothes. 

“I’m never letting you get me pregnant ever again!” you shout. “You’re getting a vasectomy, Mister!”

“... Well- uh- nevermind…” Peter says softly. 

“WHAT?!” you scream at him. 

“Nothing!”

“TELL ME RIGHT NOW!” 

“No! It’s not a good idea-”

“PETER!”

Even as you scream at him, Peter helps you up onto the bed and adjusts the pillows around you just the way you like. 

“It’s just that… you told you me that the last time you were pregnant…”

“Yeah! Well….” your voice starts to falter. You do recall shouting many times that you hated Peter for getting you pregnant and yet you were the one that originally brought up the idea of having another kid. “Okay, you have a point…”

“Let’s just wait until this one comes out of the oven, and then we’ll talk about it. Does that sound good?” he asks kissing your forehead as he climbs onto the bed. 

“Yeah,” you concede. 

Peter starts rubbing your feet and taking the pain away through the soulmate connection. You roll your head and a relieved moan escapes your lips. 

“Oh, now don’t you dare start doing that,” he says looking up at you with a smirk.

“Do what?” you ask with fake ignorance. 

“Tease me! You cheeky little brat!” he laughs. 

As Peter rubs your feet you start to give more exaggerated moans and chant things like, “OOH! Right there- right there- right there!” 

His jaw sets as he works harder to give you the best foot massage he can muster. He just wants you to keep making those sounds that make his heart flutter and the blood rush into his pants. 

You start to really over exaggerate as a funny little prank but soon enough… Peter is not joking… 

“Can I massage you anywhere else, babe?” he asks with a devilish grin. His hand starts to creep up your inner thigh again. 

He prowls over the sheets to press a heated and hungry smooch on your mouth and his hand firmly pats your crotch. 

“Oh, wow! You are really going for it aren’t you?” you chuckle as you pull away from his lips. He starts to desperately thrust his hips against your side, allowing his hardened member to rub up against you. 

He starts kissing and nipping at your neck and the you soulmate mark is burning. He’s calling on you to help him out through the connection. 

“Please?” he begs softly between bites of your skin, “You don’t even have to do anything if you don’t want to! You can just lay there!”

“Peterrrrr…” you whine. 

“Okay, fine,” he sighs with rejection. He kisses you cheek sweetly and wraps his arms around you, pulling you close. You rest your head on his chest and you can feel his heart pounding beneath your cheek like a racehorse. 

He strokes your shoulder gently and the rhythmic rise and fall of his breathing feels like home. It always has. Even when you two were forced to start living together and you were sassy about it- his presence provided you with a comfort you with an inexplicable comfort. 

You let your love spill over into his mind and you feel him relax as he takes it in. 

Then you let a hand slide down to the front of his pants and you take a firm hold. He takes a sharp inhale through his nose. 

Little seeds of hope arise in his mind. 

“Don’t get too excited… at best you’re getting a shitty hand job…” you grunt. 

He shrugs, “Something is always better than nothing!”

“Okay- one half-hearted, dry, flimsy hand job coming right up!” you say sarcastically. 

He brushes the hair away from your face and kiss your temple. 

You unbutton his pants and shimmy them down enough to free his junk. 

“He looks sad…” you say solemnly.

“What?!” Peter exclaims looking down to inspect his goods. 

“I know it's just an appendage… but like- he’s looking at me like he’s disappointed!” you start to tear up. 

“What?... Oh no- oh honey- noooo- don’t be sad! He’s not sad! I promise!” Peter reassures you, “I mean- he’s not anything! It’s not a even a ‘he’ it’s-”

“---IT’S A SHE?---” you interrupt all too loudly. 

“-NO! It’s a nothing! It’s an it! Y/N it’s my dick! No one is disappointed in you! I promise!” he shouts and even as he does he gets softer from the debate. 

“...Now he’s really upset with me,” you start to choke back a sob that forms in your throat and you bury your face into Peter’s chest. 

He sighs heavily but hugs you tighter and kisses the top of your head. 

“Am I being irrational?” you ask, your voice muffled by his shirt. 

“That’s a loaded question, my dear…” he laughs. 

“I’m sorry for being so hormonal and moody lately,” you say as you look up at him and kiss his cheek apologetically. 

“It’s okay, darling… you’re the one growing a human inside of you- it’s really the least I can do.” 

Peter looks down into your eyes, quickly glances down your top and then looks back into your eyes. 

You make an effort to push your chest together and make the neckline of the shirt dip even lower. 

Suddenly, your disappointed friend pops up to play ball again. You give Peter a passionate kiss on the lips and carefully place his hands on your larger-than-usual breasts.

You can feel him start to smile and he whispers against your lips, “I promise I’ll be gentle…” 

He pulls the scoop neck of your shirt down enough so that your bust is exposed. 

One hand cups them, while he uses the other hand to tug at himself. 

In your mind you send him naughty little memories you two shared before you were too pregnant and sore to move. 

You recall a time when you were newly weds and you had just come back from a mission. It was an easy win, with minimal damage. It was a mixture of good planning and pure luck. The two of you came back riding a high and before you knew it you were riding something else. Still sweaty and gleaming from the victory, Peter got a little ahead of himself and accidentally ripped your suit. It was fucking hot and it turned you on to no end.

You rode him so hard and fast, he was begging for mercy as he came to the biggest climax he had in long time. More than that, Peter got his wish and your new suit was a matching complement of his. 

You played the sexy memory for him in his mind and you moan as he gently caressed your nipple. 

Peter started to thrust into his as he wanked. 

You moaned, “Please cum on my tits, Daddy!”

He immediately sat up and readjusted on his knees, as you slumped down onto your back.

“You better not miss…” you taunted with a sultry smile. 

“I’m fucking Spider-Man, I shoot sticky white fluid all the time without missing!” he says with a cocky, horny smile. 

You look up at him with big innocent eyes and you start to play with your breasts. 

“Come on, Spidey, mark your territory…” you coo. 

He grunts as hot stripes of cum coat your chest. 

“Oh fuck, that’s hot…” he moans as the last bit pumps out. 

He bends over to kiss you and you lock a hand in his hair to prevent him from making the kiss too short. 

When he finally pulls away, he fixes his pants, gets a towel and cleans you up. 

“I’m sorry, we haven’t really been intimate in a while…” you sigh. 

“Don’t apologize, Y/N. It’s perfectly fine. We’ll make up for it once you start feeling better,” he winks. 

“I miss it, though,” you sigh. 

“I do too,” he admits, “But you won’t always feel so crappy. This will pass and I’ll be right here- more than ready to help you,” he chuckles. 

He helps you fix your top back into place and you sit back up readjusting the pillows for back support. 

He suddenly springs off the bed and says, “Oh! I’ll get that!”

And THEN there’s a knock at the door. 

You shake your head. He loves showing off like that. 

You hear the door open and Peter greets the neighbor that walked your little girl home from the sixth floor. They chit chat. The girls went to the park and then watched a movie. They played nice and had a good time. Peter offers to once again to host the next playdate.

You hear Peter close the door and then your daughter, Aideen, starts shrieking. You hear her little feet patter quickly across the wood floor and Peter’s lumbering footsteps follow after. 

You hear Peter grunt as he picks her up and swings her around. You can hear him making exaggerated smooching sounds as she wiggles and worms around. 

“How was your playdate?” he asks her. 

“Good!” she exclaims, “How was your playdate with Mommy?” 

You hear him huff and he nearly whispers, “Well… she cheated at checkers again…”

“Nooo!” Aideen gasped. 

“I DID NOT CHEAT!” you yell from the bedroom. 

Peter whispers even quieter, “She totally did…”

“DON’T LISTEN TO HIM! HE’S A SORE LOSER!” you laugh. 

“MOMMY, YOU HATE LOSING TOO!” Aideen hollers back. 

And like-

Damn. 

You just got roasted by your four-year old.  

You hear Peter’s laugh from the other room but you can also feel it in your veins. He whispers again to Aideen, “Yeah, she does and that’s why we had to let her win at mini-golf last weekend…”

“PETER, YOU TOLD HER TO LOSE ON PURPOSE FOR ME?” you shout. 

He attempts to whisper even softer, “...I think your Mom has super hearing…”

“I DO NOT! YOU’RE JUST TERRIBLE AT WHISPERING!” you yell. 

Finally, Peter appears in the doorway of your bedroom holding Aideen. She clings to his neck, her head resting on his chest. 

You immediately hold your arms out, expecting a hug from your little girl. Peter puts her down on the bed and she scrambles over to give you a hug. 

“Did you burn anything?” you ask her with a raised eyebrow. 

“Nope!” she responds. 

“You promise?” you prod. 

“I promise!” she repeats. 

You exchange a suspicious look with Peter as he settles down on the other side of Aideen. 

_ Jane’s Mom didn’t say anything _ he says in your mind and shrugs. 

“No trees in the park spontaneously caught fire?” you ask her. 

“I didn’t use my powers, Mommy, I promise!” she exclaims with an annoyed huff. 

“Okay, good,” you sigh, “I don’t want you using them until you can control them better. You’re extremely powerful, little one. Plus, I think it’s best to keep your powers a secret so that other kids don’t get jealous…” 

“I know!” she says rolling her eyes, “You tell me all the time!”

Aideen then makes an uncomfortable face and starts to scratch at her neck. 

“What’s wrong?” Peter asks her.

“It itches…” she says. 

When she moves her hand away, you see that she was itching that little black heart marking on her neck. 

You and Peter exchange a wide-eyed look. 

  
  



	2. Old But Not Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy this fluff! More plot moving shit in the next Chapter! Thank you so much to all of my readers! I love and appreciate every single one of you!

Aideen clings to Peter’s leg, “Daddy, don’t go!” She cries out.

Peter limps carefully across the apartment to grab his mask while his daughter stays gripped like a koala. 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, the Avenger’s need some back up,” he says to her. 

“I can be back up! Let me come with you!” She exclaims. 

“Oh, no! Not yet little one. Not until you’re A LOT older.”

“What about me?” You chime in as you walk towards Peter, “I’m old enough! Can I be back up?” you say with a pout.

“Absolutely, not,” He says sternly reaching his arms out to embrace you, “No combat hero business until after the baby is born.” 

“But I hate worrying,” You whisper to him, “I hate knowing that your scared or hurt and not being able to go save you. You don’t know what that feels like, Parker, it’s heartbreaking!” You put your arms around him and rest your head on his chest. 

Peter kisses your forehead, “You’re right, if the roles were reversed, I’d feel the same way.  And- I- I don’t like fighting crime without you either... But it’s only for a little longer… Plus, you’re the best ‘guy in the chair’ I’ve ever had!”

“The sexiest too!” you joke with a wry smile. 

“Oh, of course! It’s not even a competition!” he says squeezing you tighter. 

“Excuse me!” Aideen yells from below, still attached to Peter’s leg. “I’m getting a little smooshed!”

“Oh, right!” Peter says releasing you. Peter lifts his leg up and down and Aideen still hangs on. He looks to you and says, “Are we sure she didn’t get bit by a radioactive spider?”   
You laugh, “I really hope she didn’t! I hate spiders!” you say with a shutter. 

Peter freezes and gives you a “Oh, Really?” face, with a tilt of his head. 

“Except for you, darling!” you laugh, recovering from your misstep. 

Peter smiles and a mischievous glint enters his eyes,  _ You’ll be paying for that later, little missy _ , he taunts in your mind. 

You roll your eyes, but nudge his conscious lovingly. 

“Come on, little koala!” You say to Aideen as you pry her off of Peter’s leg, “Daddy’s gotta go save people.”

She let’s go and runs off to her room angrily. She hates being left out of things. Especially because she already believes she can be a superhero. 

You grab Peter’s mask off the counter and put it on him, leaving only his lips exposed. You give him a deep kiss goodbye, and then pull the mask the rest of the way down. 

With his hands on your waist, he presses his forehead to yours,  _ Goodbye, my love,  _ he says telepathically.

_ No! _ You respond,  _ ‘See you later’ NOT ‘Goodbye’! Don’t say ‘Goodbye’! _ You pout. 

He laughs,  _ See you later, my love. _

Spidey crawls into an old dumbwaiter, redesigned to make an inconspicuous escape out the basement of the apartment complex. 

***

To quell your anxiety for Peter, you settle down with Aideen to watch a movie. She was still a bit miffed about being left out. Ever since Peter took her out for a “Daddy-Daughter” date and they saved a cat from a high window sill, she thinks that she is ready to go out and fight crime. She’s got a lot of passionate opinions for a human so small. 

You try hard to ignore Peter’s fear and worry. 

He’s a great hero. He’ll be fine. He’ll tell you if he needs your help. 

“OW!” you cry out suddenly. You involuntarily double over. 

“Mommy? Are you okay?” little Aideen asks with concern in her eyes. 

You and Peter, (Well mostly you) decided to keep her in the dark about Soulmates for as long as possible. When the time came for her to learn about Soulmates, that’s when you’d tell her the truth about you and Peter.

Perhaps, you’d conveniently leave out all the hell you put Peter through before you accepted your fate. 

You don’t want to be responsible for putting that idea in her head. She seems to have inherited your fiery and stubborn attitude. 

But you have to remember that she is not your carbon copy. She looks a lot like you did when you were that age. 

But she has Peter’s eyes. 

Those soft brown eyes that melt your heart.

You have to remember that it’s not just you that influences her. It’s also Peter. 

Aideen really looks up to him… although she has threatened to burn him now and then when she gets angry. That’s usually when you have to step in. Your powers are stronger than hers. At least for the time being. 

She has already shown a proclivity towards science. She loves watching Peter make different formulas of web fluid and sometimes he lets her help measure out the ingredients. 

He’s so kind and patient with her. Just as he has always been with you. 

If she even picks up a third of Peter’s personality traits, she’ll be amazing. 

But right now Peter was in imminent danger. He’s definitely got a sizable injury based on the painful jolt in the connection. 

“You keep watching the movie, sweetheart, I gotta help Daddy real quick.”

“Is he okay?!” she exclaims. 

“Yep!” you lie, “He just sent my a text… He’s just a little lost!” 

You scurry/waddle into the “Office”. 

It’s not really an office as much as it is a mini lab with some tech for hero business. It’s also a nice little getaway when you and Peter need a little alone time. Aideen’s not allowed in without permission because of the “dangerous weapons” in there- which is true. But it’s mostly because after she started invading your bedroom, you needed a sacred space.

However, you suppose that this sacred space would soon become child #2’s bedroom eventually…

You sit at a desk with a couple of monitors. 

You tap into the network of his suit.

His vitals are okay. But the suit is partially damaged. 

_ Are you okay? _ You ask him in your mind. 

There is no reply at first. Just a dull, flat pain that beams through your consciousness. 

_ Peter?....  _ You ask. 

Your heart feels cold in your chest. 

You close your eyes and focus on locating him in your mind. You send him warm waves of comfort. 

Come on, Peter. 

Come on, Spider-Man. 

His consciousness shifts. Becomes more lucid. 

_ … I’m fine!... _ he shouts back,  but his voice is strained. 

_ What’s happening?! Let me help you! _ You call back with a sigh of relief. 

_ Circus of Crime! In Madison Square Garden! _ He shouts. 

You tap into the video feel of his mask. He’s in a classic big top, shooting webs from a trapeze tower. 

_ The Circus?! The Avengers needed your help to fight THE CIRCUS?!  _ You shout with surprise.

_ The Circus OF CRIME! _ He clarifies.  _ You don’t understand! These guys are-- _ Peter’s thought is cut off as he dodges twin acrobats flying towards him in the air. 

Peter clobbers them sloppily. It’s evident that he is pretty severely injured. Knowing his style of fighting, he would’ve much sooner swung away from the tower than wait for the acrobats to come to him. 

Peter webs up the set of twins and shouts, “Got two more for ya, Widow! I’m sending them down!”

Peter rolls the two guys off the tower and catches them with a stream of webbing before they hit the ground. The criminals scream with terror and Peter gently lowers them to the ground. They squirm helplessly on the ground like two bugs in a rug. 

Natasha drags them over to the other restrained circus members. 

Seems like they are wrapping up. 

You can hear sirens through the feed from Peter’s suit. 

Looks like the ‘Good Guys’ won again.

Peter looks down at his torso, his hand covers his side. 

_ Don’t look, Sweetie _ he says to you telepathically. 

But. Of course. 

He knows you better than that. He knows you won’t look away. 

The video feed from his mask cuts out on Peter’s end. 

_ Peter!  _ You shout to him in a scolding tone. 

But there is nothing but the sound of a fuzzy low frequency in his mind.

_ Peter? _

You can feel in your bones that he’s not doing too well. The health stats from the suit only confirm what the mystic bond has already told you. Suddenly you see the dot showing his location on the map disappear. 

For a moment, you think it’s glitch.

In the blink of an eye you see the dot appear in your apartment complex.

You gasp.

You leave the office and spy Aideen sleeping on the couch, the lights from the tv casting a blue hue over her body. She’s sound asleep. 

You slip into the secret elevator to the basement and descend hoping to find your husband waiting for you. 

Sure enough, when the door opens, you spy your old pal Quicksilver holding Peter in his arms.

He seems to be barely conscious from the amount of blood loss seeping from his side. His suit his shredded and his mask his clutched in his hand. There is a large lump on his head that suggests he took quite the hit to the noggin too. 

Pietro is beat up, too. Bruises color his face and his lip is split. However, he seems to have fared much better in this round than your silly web-slinging husband. 

Pietro gently lays him onto the concrete floor, “I got him here as soon as I could,” he says, “I figured you could do more for him than any hospital.” 

You rush over and kneel beside Peter. His eyelids flutter and a pained groan escapes his lips. 

“It’s okay, Peter, you’re home…” you say softly. 

You lay your hands on his wounds as you close your eyes and concentrate on your cosmic bond. Through the invisible tether you start to absorb some of his pain as your own. You narrow in on each injury and compel his flesh to mend itself with the power of your love. Your deep desire for him to be well again, alters his fate as it is tied to yours. You gulp down yelps from the pain that is transferred to you. As painful as healing him may be sometimes, it is always worth it. There is never a second of hesitation. You would do anything for your soulmate and without a shadow of a doubt you know that Peter would do the same for you. 

You open your eyes as the large wound seals shut and the lump on his head is no longer existent. 

You sigh heavily from exertion as you take your hands away from him. 

Peter takes a deep breath as he regains his health and sits up slowly. 

He smiles the second he lays eyes on you. 

Even if that man was facing death himself, you know that even just the sight of you would make him smile. An uptick of relief and love slowly start to flourish in his mind. 

Sitting upright, he kisses your cheek with that stupid smile still on his face. 

“Welcome back,” you say sarcastically as you stand up, although a blush still colors your cheeks. 

You turn your attention to Pietro who is still in shock at the miracle healing he had just witnessed. 

“Pietro… I can’t thank you enough!” you say as your chest heaves. 

You fall into him with open arms.

He catches you as a look of surprise washes over his face. 

Pietro holds you tight and rests his head on your shoulder. 

You rub his back affectionately as you hold the embrace longer. You give him an appreciative peck on the cheek. 

“Of course, Y/N… Anything for you.” he says sincerely and you can feel his deep voice rumble against your skin. 

Peter clears his throat, “Alright. I think that’s enough,” there is a bite in his tone. 

You release Pietro and turn around to see Peter staring vacantly at the floor a few feet in front of him as he wipes the look of quiet hatred off his face with his hand. 

You scoff as you walk back towards your childishly jealous husband, “Pete… he just saved your life! Come on!”

Peter slings an arm around you, puffing out his chest, he looks at Pietro and pragmatically states, “Thank you, Quick-ass. It means a lot to me AND MY WIFE that you were able to bring me home in the speed that you did.” 

You jab Peter sharply with your mind for the needless sass. 

Pietro puts his hands on his hips and takes a defensive stance, “Oh, it’s my pleasure, Peter,” he says with a fake sweetness, “It’s what any good hero would do. We’re supposed to take care of those that are less capable than us…”

Peter’s mind starts to rumble with thunder. He takes a step forward and you stop him by putting a hand on his chest.  He lets out a breath he was holding in, “Well, sure. I suppose you’re right. I wouldn’t have been able to get home as fast because I don’t have your super speed. If I did- I’m sure I wouldn’t come back with quite so many bruises—” you elbow Peter’s side inconspicuously and he gets the message. He continues as he holds you closer in his grip, “Speaking of capable- did mention that I knocked up my wife again?-“

“-Peter I’m as big as a horse! I’m sure-“

“—Yeah, I guess it’s pretty obvious now.  But man, you should’ve heard the way she was begging for me to impregnate her again-“

“—THAT’S ENOUGH!” You shout curtly. 

Pieter looks down at his feet and shakes his head. You can tell it’s taking a lot out of him to not pick a fight with Peter right now. He takes a deep breath and looks up at you, he asks, “How is your little girl? I haven’t seen her in a while.” 

“She’s great!” You say with a wide smile, “She’s beautiful and smart… She’s just a little fiery and stubborn sometimes,” you laugh. 

Pietro smiles as his eyes meet yours, “Sounds like she is a lot like her mama then…” 

“Yeah, she is,” Peter says coldly to Pietro and rubs your shoulder. He looks down at you, “What is our little girl up to right now anyway?”

“Oh- she’s out like a light on the couch right now. We should probably head up and carry her to bed.”

“She’s sound asleep?” Peter presses his lips to the top of your head as he mumbles loudly and seductively, “Looks like you and I can have some alone time in our bedroom…”

Pietro scoffs. 

“Looks like you should probably get going,” Peter says as he pulls you to face him, “My Soulmate and I have some much needed intimate bonding we need to do…”

“Whatever…” Pietro sighs. “Y/N it was so nice seeing you. I know Wanda and I would love to get lunch with you again sometime soon.”

“That’d be great!” You reply cheerfully. 

He smiles at you then turns to your soulmate and nods, “Peter.”

“Pietro.”

A whoosh of air feels cool on your face and just like that Quicksilver is gone. 

When you get back into the apartment, little Aideen is snoozing on the couch. 

“Aideen…” Peter whispers.

She’s still sound asleep. 

Peter looks back at you and wiggles his eyebrows,  _ She’s in a deep sleep, babe. _

You roll your eyes and shoo him away. 

Peter proceeds to lift his little girl off the couch. He holds her close and kisses her forehead, “I love you,” he whispers. 

You follow Peter as he carries her to her room. You watch him lay her down and tuck her in. His wounds are healed although his suit is still damaged and there is dirt on his face. 

You still can’t believe that fate tied you to such a wonderful and loving man, even if he was obnoxiously jealous sometimes. He was a better father to your daughter than you could’ve ever dreamed of. 

Closing the door behind you, Peter flashes you a devilish smirk. 

_ Pettterrrrrrrr…. _ You whine in your mind. 

_ What?! _ He asks feigning innocence. 

He helps you waddle back to your room. His mind hums happily in your presence. It’s nice to have him home, safe and sound. 

When you reach the bedroom you help him start taking of the destroyed suit. 

“Couldn’t wait to get be naked, huh?” he whispers with a gentle laugh. 

“Yep, that’s it!” you say sarcastically, although a smile creeps onto your face. 

Clad in nothing but a jock strap he holds your wrists and pulls you close to his chest. You look up at him and he kisses your forehead. 

You hear a faint melody start to play in his mind. It’s a familiar tune. 

Peter places your arms around his neck and places his hands on your hips. 

In Peter’s head you can hear:

 

_ Good times for a change _

_ See, the luck I've had _

_ Can make a good man _

_ Turn bad _

_ So please please please _

_ Let me, let me, let me _

_ Let me get what I want _

_ This time _

 

You snort a laugh through your nose and he chuckles with you. 

You reply,  _ The Smiths? Is this your way of asking for sex? _

_ Depends… is it working? _ He crinkles his nose as he laughs. 

You sigh, pretending to mull it over,  _ Well, you know how much I love the Smiths… _

Peter carefully starts to take you out of your pajamas. You drop his jock strap to the floor. 

You lay on down on your back with a huff. Peter climbs on top of you. 

“So that jealousy of yours…” you whisper. 

Peter drops his head with a groan, “I know… I know… but do we have to talk about that right now?” he whines. 

“What did you think you were going to get pussy that easily? Do you know me at all?” you giggle. 

He makes puppy eyes at you, “I just thought you loved me… My mistake I guess…” his words dripping with melancholy.  

You grab his face and pull him towards you for a long and hard kiss on the lips, “You know I can’t resist you…” you whisper against his lips. “But you really need to stop seeing Pietro as a threat- it’s been years! We weren’t even a thing for that long too!”

“But he still loves you-” Peter groans as he moves down to kiss your neck. 

“-No he doesn’t!”

“Well, he certainly looks at you like he does…”

“No, he does not! You’re just paranoid!” 

“Shhhh…” Peter hushes you, “Please, don’t wake up Aideen…”

You lower your voice, “The last time I checked, Pietro was dating some French model. I highly doubt he wants a worn-out, super pregnant hag like me- like please- I look like Baba Yaga after she ate the little children…”

Peter stops kissing your neck for a second and looks up at you with a horrified face, “Ah! Why’d you have to remind me of that terrifying story, right now?”

“Well- because- that’s what I look like! That’s what Pietro saw tonight…”

“Noooooo…” Peter hums, “You are so beautiful tonight. You are really just glowing…” he says as he continues to kiss you making his way down to your chest. You run your fingers through his hair and gently massage his scalp. 

“Well of course that you what you think- you’re my soulmate- you’re brainwashed by pheromones into thinking that I’m always beautiful but that doesn’t make it true,” you mutter. 

Peter whispers against your chest, “So, what you’re saying is that my opinion doesn’t matter to you and that you want Pietro to think that you’re as hot as his French model girlfriend?”

“... Noo!... -er not really- I don’t know- I just-” you stop yourself short as you watch Peter sink down with defeat. He rests his head on your belly with his hands protectively on either side. 

He groans, “Do you ever think that maybe I get jealous of Pietro because you give me a reason too?”

“What? I do not!” you say defensively. 

“Oh, yeah? First of all think about what you said just a half a minute ago when you stuttered over valuing Pietro’s opinion of your looks over mine and second- that little unnecessary peck on the cheek you gave him tonight…”

Your cheeks start to redden. 

“Yeah, that’s right, Sparky… I saw that little kiss.”

“It meant nothing!” you say hastily. 

You feel him start to pick through your emotions, testing to see if you were telling the truth or not. 

He sighs and you can feel him give up. 

“I’m sorry that I got all jealous in front of Pietro. I will try my best to be nicer next time… but don’t provoke me or all bets are off. Just remember- there is a reason they call him Quicksilver and not Quickgold!” 

You laugh. It was such a lame little turn of phrase. A dorky, dad joke. But it’s that sense of humor that keeps you smiling even in the grimmest of times. One of the many reasons that you love your husband so much. 

Peter smiles with his head still resting on your stomach. 

“I love you, Peter Parker… and no more kisses on the cheek for Pietro.”

“No matter how hard he begs?” he presses. 

“Not even if he was promoted to Quickgold! I promise!” you giggle. 

Suddenly, you feel a jolt from your gut and it makes you gasp. 

“Ow!” Peter says scrunching up his face as he lifts his head off your belly. 

“Are you okay, handsome?” you ask.

“Our unborn child just kicked me in the face,” he says with a slightly dejected chuckle. 

“So much for Spidey sense, I guess..” you shrug. 

“Yeah, jeez. This one is already beating up their old man. I don’t know if I can handle another wily, force to be reckoned with in this household. I’m going to start feeling like Old Man Logan!” 

You laugh and pull his face up to yours. “You are such a great Daddy and you haven’t aged a day since I met you. But jeez- when you do age- I certainly hope you age as well as Old Man Logan.”

Peter kisses you wildy and you have to catch your breath. When he pulls away he says, “...I swear if this baby comes out with a set of retractable claws…” he teases. 

You laugh, “And if the baby does- it wouldn’t be because I slept with Wolverine- it would be out of pure chance for that mutant gene!”

Peter nestles his head into the crook of your neck as he devours it with kisses, “I know, I know, I know… you could never cheat on me,” he moans, “You love me and my Spider-dick too much!”

“Spider-dick?!” you laugh, “Are you just making up new shit now? Trying to upsell your normal-ass human cock?”

Peter’s hand starts to massage your vulva and you gasp with pleasure, “Not so funny now, is it?” he smiles. 

“Give me that Spider-cock!” you say with a floozy moan, mocking him. 

“I know you meant that sarcastically… but I’m still taking that as a compliment!”

You feel Peter’s member harden against you. He starts to rub the head of his dick through your wet folds. Your eyes roll back into your head as the soulmate effect starts to flourish. Peter starts presses into you and he moans, gritting his teeth he says, “Fuck… I’ve missed this so much, baby.” 

He rocks gently back and forth. He pumps deep and slow. His deep brown eyes lost in yours. 

“I love you, Peter.”

“I love you, too beautiful.” 

Peter starts to pick up the pace, as you begin to moan louder. You rock your hips harder against him, craving more his full length. 

“Oh, baby,” he groans, “I don’t think I can hold out much longer… I’m sorry… it’s just- you know- been a while…”

“That’s okay, baby,” you reassure, “I know you had a long day, don’t worry about.”

Peter spills his load inside of you and lets out a louder than expected series of grunts. 

Suddenly, there is light pounding on the door. 

“Mommy! Daddy!” you hear a Aideen yell muffled through the door. 

_ Oh fuck, _ Peter says as you exchange a look expressing just that. 

_ Where the fuck are your Spidey senses at? _ You scold. 

He pulls out and springs up,  _ Darling, what can I say? You distract me! _ He chuckles.

“Daddy? Are you hurt? I thought I heard you?” Aideen says confused. 

Peter throws you a towel and your pajamas,  _ Real classy, Pete… _

_ I’ll finish you later, _ Peter says with a wink, then he says aloud, “I’m fine, Sweetie! Just give us a second....”

“What are you doing in there?” she asks impatiently. 

You and Peter are nearly done getting dressed.

Peter looks to you with raised eyebrows, gesturing for you to answer your daughters question. 

An idea makes you smirk.

“We were just playing a game of checkers, Sweetheart! And this time it was your dad that cheated…”

  
  



End file.
